The Love We Cherished
by Angelic Wishing Star
Summary: "I missed you." His warm breath tickled my neck, his warm arms wrapped around me. "I always told you I would find you, didn't I?" - With Lucy thrown out like an old rag doll, new romance and opportunities arise. ;; OC/Lucy/Natsu
1. Chapter 1

(●ω●)ゞ

_Chapter 1_

_It was a cheery day, Lucy quietly sat on a chair__, munching quietly on a sandwich she ordered, that's when her _partner_ came up to her, with his usual personality._

_Out of the blue, he said nonchalantly, "Oi, Luce you wouldn't mind if Lisanna took your plac_e, _right?"_

_She bit her bottom lip, "Yes, totally." She said softly, trying to mask her sadness. He grinned._

_"Thanks! I knew you would understand." He replied cheerfully, skipping away._

_"I told you! She wouldn't mind!" He shouted at Gray and Erza, she felt their stares burning holes in her back. she finished her sandwich, walked over to Mirajane._

_"Could you suggest any jobs?" She started, "Or, could I help you with any errands?"_

_Mirajane turned away from her job, handing her a paper with a cheery smile, "This was sent in, but it requested a celestial mage but you'll have to take it solo, the reward is 1,000,000 jewels, that will pay your rent perfectly for while. Wouldn't it?" Mirajane overheard the exchange between her and former partner._

_She scanned the contents her eyes lighting up but frowned at the amount of time needed, twelve days in the Celestial world = one year in Earthland. Summon spirit for more details._

_It's not like anyone would miss her? Right. She nodded cheerfully, "I'll take it." She replied._

_Reaching in her satchel of keys she summoned one of her keys, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee!"  
_

_Once Virgo arrived, she handed her the job request. "What a coincidence this job will be taken by you, punishment?" Lucy frantically shook her head, "Shall we go? Bringing clothes and food will be unnecessary." She acknowledged._

_"Bye, Mira!" Lucy said while waving her hand, Mira waved back. Lucy nodded at Virgo and soon she was in a world of brightness, Virgo lead her to the palace and bowed respectfully as she ushered Lucy in._

_"We meet again, Lucy Heartfillia. I sent that request in hopes of you finding it."_

_._

_._

_._

In strode a confident girl who was quite a beauty. She had long, silky, wavy blonde tresses that were a mix of bright blonde and bleach blonde, they reached her small waist and her dark brown eyes shone with a spark of happiness.

She was in a celestial world outfit. (1). A part of her hair was also neatly braided to the side of her hair.

All eyes were on her, but one pair couldn't help but widen her eyes, "Lucy?" The red-headed Titania stammered looking at the blonde.

"Erza!" Lucy greeted happily.

It was a mere twelve days, but to everyone else it was large one-year gap.

She smiled at them, but everyone's stares burned holes at her. "Where were you?" Erza questioned while raising her eyebrows.

Lucy bit her lip, "I was on a job." She replied softly while pushing a few stray strands out of her eyes.

"A job that took a year?!" Erza continued lecturing the poor girl, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Lucy shrugged, "Probably wouldn't matter that much." She answered, _Why is she getting so worked up? _

"Probably wouldn't matter that much?!" She bellowed angrily.

Lucy looked down, a hint of guilt evident in her eyes, "It's not like I'm your teammates," She reasoned, a gasp let out through the guild, "And, I was on a job in the Celestial Spirit world."

Erza glared at her, then let out a sigh. "I understand your reasoning, but please. At least notify us, we're still your friends." She says, a hint of anger no longer in her voice.

"That's the new member of the guild, Haru Redglass." She acknowledges pointing to a boy with snow-white hair and pure red eyes.

Lucy turns to the rest of the guild, minding their own business. _I might as well introduce myself._ She thought silently.

Walking to the mage she pokes him softly, as he turns his head his eyes widen in surprise. Ignoring his reaction, she smiles brightly, "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfi-" She greets but cut off by a pair of warm arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you!" He enthusiastically shouts cutting her off by surprise.

Her eyes widen, _Haru, Haru, Haru! _A flood of memories quickly invade her train of thoughts. "Haru." She softly whispers. She returns the hug with a smile. By then, the whole guild has turned their way, their faces showing dumbstruck emotion.

She pulls away from his hug, "I did tell you I would find you one day!" He grins cheerfully at her.

"D-Do you know him?" A shocked Gray questions. Lucy nods happily.

"He was one of my best friends when I was younger!" She explains.

"And her fiancee!" He adds with an amused expression.

_One second._

_Two seconds._

_Three seconds._

A shout runs through the guild, "Fiancee?!" Everyone shouts in question. Note, Mirajane is passed out, already thinking about flowers, dresses, rings and babies. Lot's and lot's of babies.

Lucy puts a slim finger on he mouth in question, "Fiancee?" She arches her eyebrows at him.

Mirajane wakes up.

"Don't you remember? You said you would bear my babies when we were seven and be my bride!" He pouts playfully.

Mirajane goes back in dead faint.

He lifts a small chain from his neck, half of a heart hanging from it. Lucy's eyes widen, remembering the necklace she always wore, half of a heart evident on it as well. She lifts it up and he links his with hers.

"This was our promise necklace." He softly whispers. Reminiscing about their childhood.

"But we were seven!" She reasons.

"But if you break that promise," He looks down with a sad expression, "You have to stick a needle in your eye."

Lucy's eye twitches in annoyance, "Pick me up at seven tonight then," She says, "we'll start with dating first, okay?" She gingerly kisses his pale cheek then heads out the guild.

.

.

.

weheartit(.com)/entry/73184137/search?query=anime+boy - Haru - Remove "("

(1) goodmanga(.net)/fairy_tail/chapter/328 The outfit Lucy is wearing in the chapter cover is what I'd imagine she'd wear.

Any feedback is welcomed, whether positive or negative. Lucy is the cover but we all know she has chocolate brown eyes, 'kay?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"So, have you joined any teams?" Haru questioned while sipping his soda.

Lucy looked down, "Well I used to be a part of the strongest team but I got replaced."

Haru's face turned into an expression of confusion, "The one with salamander? Wait, is there a number limit?"

"No, I guess I they just wanted their old friend back in their team, y'know?"

Haru looked sympathetic, "It's fine, don't worry." Lucy reasurred.

"Putting that aside," She starts, "What type of magic do you use?"

"Lacrima-based dragon slayer magic." He nonchlantly answers. "You?"

Lucy thinks, "Celestial magic," She replies, "And a bit of heavenly body magic. While I was in the spirit world I guess you could say they trained me a bit. I haven't mastered it yet, so I mostly rely on my spirits."

Haru nods, "Well why don't we team up then? You know what they say, two is better than one." He suggested.

Lucy thought it over, she only had 130,000 jewels left after she paid her landlord year's worth rent.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hello! Welcome to 8-Island! What would you like today?" A waitress came up to her flashing a pearly-white smile at Haru.

"I'll have the Stellar Sky Fettuccine." Lucy answered ignoring the winks she threw at her date. _How cliche is this girl?_

Haru rolled his eyes at the brunette who was flirting with him, "I'll have the Beast Man Curry." He nodded.

The brunette jots down the meals, "Oh, that special comes with a special bonus of my number," She says seductively.

An irk mark appears on Haru, "That isn't necessary," He smirks, "See I'm here with my fiancee." He points to said blonde. Lucy waves happily at the waitress.

Her face drops, and a blush appears on her face, she sputters then walks away dejectedly, "Your order will be ready soon."

Lucy giggles.

.

.

.

The next day at Fairy Tail, both Lucy and Haru intently scanned the request board. Lucy also tried to ignore the fact that Haru had his muscular arm slung over her shoulder.

"We're back!" A familiar voice said. Lucy and Haru turned their head to the entrance.

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were back from a job. _Oh yeah, she's his new partner. It has been one year since I've seen him._

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Lucy and he ran to hrt happily with Happy trailing behind him with tears threatening to spill. Happy flew to Lucy and embraced her. . . Chest area.

"I missed you, Lucy!" Happy practically cried out his big eyes sparkling.

"Luce!" Natsu came running, he then narrowed his eyes at the white-haired mage that had his arm around her. "Who are you?"

Lucy gulped. "Why, I'm her partner and fiancee of course, who are you?" Everyone in Fairy Tail was looking at the scene that was currently playing.

"I'm her partner!" Natsu angrily shouted looking at the blonde mage.

She looked down guiltily, "I thought Lisanna was." She explained pointing to the youngest Strauss sibling. "Plus, it's been a year anyway."

Natsu crossed his arms, "Well I haven't seen you in a year, can you explain that?"

"I was on a job. . ."

"Natsu, maybe you should calm down." A female voice assured Natsu, who was evidently Lisanna. Saying this, said pink-haired dragonslayer calmed down. Lucy sighed softly quickly grabbing a request off the board, the number 500,000 was plainly printed on the paper. Intertwining her fingers with Haru, she walked to Mirajane.

"We'll take this job. Bye!" She hurriedly blurting running to the entrance dragging her childhood friend behind her.

Natsu walked up to his rival, "What does he mean by fiancee, ice-prick?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like!" The exhibitionist huffed, this stunned the dragon-slayer, not recalling a memory where Lucy has said she had a fiancee nonetheless a boyfriend.

Lisanna looked at him worriedly, she looked down sadly, knowing she had taken the blonde beauty's place in the team.

Maybe it was the fact that guilt was eating her alive, she had agreed to the idea of joining Team Natsu because of her selfishness. She had seen the way Natsu looked at Lucy, with wanting eyes. She joined in hopes of somehow getting Natsu for herself, she was overjoyed when he suggested it.

_Well she has a fiancee now, what can I do about?_

Mirajane giggled, oblivious to her sister's emotion. "He isn't exactly her fiancee, it was just a promise she made to bear his children when they were younger." She acknowledged, "You still have a chance, Natsu. To win her over."

A determined smile overtook his face.

"Yeah, I just might do that."

_If Natsu won't give up with a fight, why should I?_

.

.

.

Lucy was happy, unlike her old teammates Haru did not destroy anything he wasn't supposed to. It was a simple job of capturing a group of bandits.

Skipping happily beside her so called fiancee. She was holding the small pouch that held her earned jewels.

"Was that girl the one that replaced you?" Haru interrogated with anger in his voice. A small hum was heard from his partner.

She looked up, "It's not like I have anything against her."

"You're too forgiving." He lilted playfully looking at her. Lucy hummed softly.

"I can't believe I found you, I was bawling my eyes out when you moved to Cedar." She reminisced. He laughed playfully, "I'm really happy." Her chocolate brown orbs sparkled in delight.

He looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry about your father, I kept in touch with him before he passed." He consoled. She smiled softly hugging him.

Their walk ended as they arrived at her apartment, "Goodbye, Lucy-chan!" He waved walking to the apartment next to her own and opening the door.

"Your my neighbour?" She questioned. He grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I am." He responded walking into his house. Running her thing fingers through her blonde hair, she smiled walking into her own peaceful home.

_Is this fate?_


End file.
